


Frosted Over

by orphan_account



Series: Ice Eyes [2]
Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bloodhound - Freeform, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka faces a world of new challenges, but at least she has Aniki to make it bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosted Over

“Ugh!” I huffed as I stomped into my room.

Aniki looked up from where she was laying on my floor doing her exercises. “What’s wrong?”

Her ethereal blonde hair, the worried pout of pink lips, the soft blue of her eyes all made me feel instantly calmer. But not calm enough.

“Silsbee! He tossed me.”

“What?”

“Yes! That fat old, lazy mumper thinks _I’m_ unbearable!”

She got up, limbs moving with a sinuous ease. “Didn’t you say you hated him anyway?”

“Well...yes.” I admitted.

She crossed the room and slung her arms around my neck. “Then you’re better off.”

I exhaled sharply, letting the tension go in the face of her plain, honest words. I also noticed for the first time how little she was wearing – just a breast band and breeches. That cheered me up.

“What will the others say? He’s the fourth one in five months.”

She tugged so that my head fell on her chest, stroking my hair carefully.

“They’ll say I should go back to Tunstall and Goodwin.” I whined, the sound muffled because my face was pressed into her peaches.

Aniki didn’t comment. She knew how I felt about being third wheel. Instead she took my hand and led me towards the bed. I waited patiently while she unplaited the spike from my hair and laid it aside. She removed each piece of my uniform with the same attention and tenderness, until I was completely bare. I put Silsbee and partners and my doubt out of my mind for the moment, letting her wrap me in her arms.

“No matter what, you will still be you, Beka. You’re a good Dog. You’ll find the right partner, one just as good as you.”

“You have more faith in me than you should.” I frowned.

“Do I?” she teased, tickling me.

I squirmed and wriggled, trying to get away but giggling too hard for any real attempt. “Stop! Aniki, stop it!”

She kissed me and I clung to her, fingers digging into her arms as I pressed my lips to hers almost brutally. I knew I was probably hurting her but she didn’t complain, just let me vent.

Aniki tugged me down onto the mattress. “Come on, Dog. Show me how it’s done.”

 

*****

 

I led Achoo up the stairs, grumbling. Yet another of Pounce’s fine ideas, I thought, though I knew I should be blaming my own soft heart. Aniki was outside my door, laying a vase full of blue gillyflowers on the stoop. She looked at my new four-legged friend with a raised brow.

“Did I miss something?”

“No,” I said petulantly, but scooped down to take my flowers, “Thank you. They’re beautiful.”

“They reminded me of your eyes.” She looked a tad embarrassed but I smiled.

“So who’s this fine fellow?”

“Achoo. She’s a scent hound.”

“A Dog’s dog then. And is she staying?”

I rolled my eyes. “For now.”

She crouched and rubbed her neck, and the poor mangy thing tried to lick her face.

“I like her. Welcome, Mistress Achoo.”

 

Kora of course lost her mind when she saw the dog. She’d adopted half a menagerie’s worth of strays herself over the last few months. She took Achoo away to be healed and cosseted, and I sat with my head in hands thinking about all the costs that come with a hound.

Aniki sat beside me. “Ahuda will help. You’ve a right to compensation, as a handler.”

“If she even lets me keep her.”

Achoo bounded into the room with Pounce, stopping near our feet. Aniki raised a hand to pet her and she flinched. My love’s eyes took on that steel that must freeze Rats to the bone.

“You should let Kora go after the brutes that did this.”

“Aniki,” I sighed, “I am still a Dog. Plus I’d rather get them myself.”

The last part was muttered but she must have heard it anyway because she smiled.

 

We’d barely settled down for bed when a cold nose pressed against my face.

“Achoo! There’s no room here.” I fussed.

Aniki chuckled. “Leave her be. At least she’s not flinching away from us.”

I muttered under my breath but let the dog squeeze in between me and the wall, snuggling closer to Aniki.

 

*****

 

There was so much shouting, so many faces half-crazed with rage. I fought automatically, spinning and hitting and trying to make even the smallest dent. Tunstall went down and I saw it was hopeless; the only thing left to do was take shelter.

 

I wobbled home, my entire body one continuous ache. I knew it was only a taste of how I’d feel in the morning. It was much later than I usually came back, thanks to all that messing around with healers. All my housemates were home, lights on in their rooms. I retrieved Achoo from the courtyard, glad she hadn’t been with me at the riot, and began dragging myself up the stairs.

“Beka?”

I stopped halfway up the first flight. Kora’s door was open and I could see Aniki and Rosto inside, sitting around her table with ale and dark faces. As soon as Aniki saw me she ran, taking me in her arms a touch too roughly.

“Ah!”

“Oh gods Beka, I’m sorry.” She pulled away.

“No, no, I’m just tender is all. Come back.”

She hugged me more gently and I looked over her shoulder. Kora’s door was closed again and I was grateful for the privacy, ducking my head down against Aniki’s shoulder to finally let myself feel the fear and worry I’d been pushing away all night.

“We heard about the fighting but Rosto told me the rogues shouldn’t interfere. People might have been hurt worse.”

“Shame. You would have loved it Aniki.”

“Innocent people attacking each other? I doubt it. Come on, let’s get you upstairs.”

 

Aniki undressed me as if I was made of glass, peeling off my filthy uniform. She tended to my wounds with Kora’s magicked creams and bandages, forcing me to drink water the whole time.

“You need it to heal. No arguments.”

I gingerly lowered myself onto my cot, and even Achoo seemed to have the good sense not to jump on me. She curled at the end of the bed with a whimper.

“I know how you feel, girl.” Aniki tucked my hair back off my face.

“Are you coming to bed?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” She frowned.

I wanted to protest that she wouldn’t, but the aches in my arms told me she was right. I felt like I could sleep for a thousand hours.

“What am I going to do with you, Beka? Making me worry?”

“I’m a Dog. I’m supposed to worry about you.”

“Rushers don’t usually run into riots.”

“I try not to, as a rule.” I yawned.

She could have gone on, complaining that I put myself in too much danger, but we’d had the argument before. Neither of us was going to change. So Aniki just stroked my hand and started to hum a soft lullaby, something I didn’t recognise. It must have been one of her Scanran songs. It was sort of beautiful in a sad way, and I let it wash away the pains in all my limbs and bruises and cuts as I drifted off to sleep.

 

In my dreams I saw the riots again. It was different though, like I’d been caught in the freezing spell. The fighters still moved around me but I was too slow to save any of the people I’d helped during the real thing. As a Dog I’m no stranger to nightmares, and usually I manage to go back to sleep without waking Aniki, but this night she had fallen asleep in her chair still holding my hand and when I woke, startled, I almost pulled her off the seat.

“Beka? What is it?” she scanned my face.

“Just a dream.” I blushed in the darkness, wincing as my stiff muscles complained at the shift.

“Move over.”

In the end she had to help me, but we managed to create enough space that she could lie with me.

“How often do you have dreams like that?”

“Sometimes. You have them too, you should know.”

Aniki’s never explained her nightmares, but I’ve gathered they’re from her time in Scanra. I kept meaning to ask Rosto and Kora why she woke in the night with a shout, sweat pouring off her, but it always seemed like a bad idea to pry.

“They’re just dreams, Beka.”

But from the set of her jaw I could tell she didn’t quite believe that.

 

*****

 

My head ached. It was all I could think of, and it wasn’t exactly the clearest of thoughts. I couldn’t even consider opening my eyes, because when my lids fluttered there was only sharp, gut-twisting pain.

“Here, love.”

Strong arms helped me sit up as I puked, watery bile spilling out and making my head worse. A soft hand rubbed my back soothingly.

“What…what happened?”

I heard Goodwin’s voice, thick with anger. You were attacked on your way to court.”

“What?” I whispered, letting myself rest in the cool arms around me.

“They got you as you came through the front door. Achoo barked loud enough to bring Kora and me, and we got you a healer.”

Aniki’s voice sounded strange, strangled. I’d never heard her use that tone, and the obvious anguish made me force my eyes open. Pale eyes frowned as they looked at me. Goodwin sat at the foot of the bed, Pounce in her lap. It was a room I felt I should know, but everything hurt too much to remember.

“She really should lie down.” came a new voice.

A hand cool with the healing Gift rested on my shoulder and immediately I felt better. I let myself be guided back onto the mattress. I could feel it as the ache died in several of my ribs and my arm. I’d obviously taken a good beating.

 

Achoo whined.

“Poor thing wouldn’t shut up until we got you here.” Aniki said.

“She’s been that spoiled though. Everyone keeps giving her treats for trying to defend you.”

“Good girl, Achoo.” I wheezed as the healer examined my ouchs.

I had a horrible thought. This healer had a strong enough Gift to mend my aches with a touch. That meant costly. I might have been addled, but I still remembered how much coin I had.

“Aniki,” I whispered, “Who ordered this healer?”

“You are forbidden to ask any questions about that.” Her mouth was such a grim line that I decided not to push it, but I had a feeling he was being paid by rogues.

“What were you thinking, Cooper?”

Goodwin’s tone was harsh and Aniki shot her an icy glare.

“If anyone is going to be yelling at Beka, it’s going to be me.”

I rested a hand on Aniki’s arm. “It’s alright. That’s just how Goodwin talks when she likes you.”

“How do Dogs leave their home?” Goodwin pressed.

My eyes slid shut as I realised my stupidity. “Carefully.”

“And Dogs that live with the Rogue even more so.”

“I’m sorry.” I felt like crying at the reprimand in her words, but I deserved them. I had been a fool to let myself get careless. Aniki squeezed my good elbow supportively, though I knew she agreed with Goodwin.

The healer gave me something to help me sleep and Goodwin stormed out angrily. Aniki slid in beside me on the bed.

“Mistress Forfrysning, I must protest-”

“No Master Healer you must not. I am not leaving her side.”

He scowled but hurried away, taking the lamp.

“I really am sorry.” I whispered once we were alone in the dark.

“Ssh. Sleep. You’ll be scolded enough for this over the next few days, and I know you won’t make the same mistake again.”

It was softer than I’d expected, but I was grateful, tucking myself closer to her as she kissed my head.

“Please Beka. I can’t lose you to simple folly like this.”

“I won’t let it happen again.”

 

They took me home in a wagon like an invalid, muttering the whole time about my foolishness. It wasn’t until Aniki had carried me upstairs like a child and was watching Kora prepare medicines by my bed that I thought to ask.

“So any word on who jumped me?”

The silence in the room was frighteningly tense as Aniki and Kora shared a look. There was something determined about Kora’s grimace that answered my question.

“You know, so tell me. They were hobbled?”

“They’re not caged yet, but there’s rumours.” Kora said carefully.

Rosto waltzed in before I could ask again, clucking over my wounds.

“Are you well enough to walk to the bathhouse today, or shall I help? I’m told I’m a fair hand at washing hair. And backs. And-”

“I’m not one of your doxies, Rosto.” I growled before flashing Aniki and Kora an apologetic look. They were both smiling, obviously not offended and pleased I was well enough to stand up to the King of Thieves.

“No, you’re not, as sweet Aniki likes to remind me.”

“So what do the rumours say?” I blurted before they could take the conversation any further away. Aniki gave me a look that said drop it, which promised I was dipping my Dog nose into matters I shouldn’t, but I had to know.

Rosto smiled wryly. “The Pell brothers.”

“Kevan Pell’s brothers?” I gaped.

“They were said to be shooting their mouths off about it. Course, they’ve gone to ground now.”

“Really?” I arched a brow.

“Are those onion and cheese pasties?” he crossed to Kora, ignoring me.

Aniki came over and sat by the bed as the other two talked quietly in my kitchen.

“You shouldn’t worry about it.”

“Rosto should not interfere with Dog justice. The Pells should be handed over for trial.” I hissed.

She gave me a smirk that implied I was being an idiot. “A member of this household attacked on the doorstep? _This_ household, Beka. At the Rogue’s very door. He can’t leave it for the Dogs, you know that.”

I knew she was right and I would never convince Rosto to let the cages have them, but it still made me feel like a bad Dog because I was a tiny bit glad. To have friends that would kill for me, even if it is very, very wrong.

“You’re rubbing off on me too much.” I moaned.

“Good. Makes you even sweeter.” She kissed my head.

 

Goodwin told me later the Pell brothers were found battered to death at the scene of the Bread Riot. I tried to act surprised, but I knew she was no looby. We both knew it was Rosto.

“The matter is done, Cooper.” was all she said.

Aniki had a smug smile that made me check her knuckles for wounds, but of course there were none.

 

*****

 

I sat on my bed, crying over Pounce leaving like a child. I didn’t even care. It had been a rough few days and now I was being sent to Port Caynn without one of my oldest friends. I crossed the hall to Aniki’s room. She’d given me a spare key and hadn’t asked for mine, which was a small blessing. I still didn’t know if a Rat should have access to a Dog’s lodgings all the time. What if I was talking to my partners about business? I let myself in and curled up in her bed to wait until she’d finished her night’s work – firmly not thinking about what that might be. I must have cried myself to sleep because next I knew she was shaking me awake gently.

“Beka? What’s wrong?”

“Pounce left.”

“He left?” her voice almost squeaked in surprise.

“Said it was for my own good. I rely on him too much.”

“He’s a wise old creature, Beka. I’m sure his reasons were well-intended.”

“I know,” I sniffed, scrubbing at my face, “It’s just bad timing is all.”

“Why?”

So I poured out my story about Gershom sending us to Port Caynn, knowing that at least with this she could be trusted. She might even be able to help a little, send us any information she picks up from the water traffic. She listened carefully, rubbing my fingers with hers.

“Well I hate for you to be away, but there’s no denying it’s important work.”

“I know it is, and I’m honoured to be chosen for it. I’ll just miss everyone, that’s all.”

I gave her a small smile that meant I’d miss her mot of all and she pulled me into a loose embrace in reply.

“I’ll make sure to feed those rotten pigeons for you.”

“They’ll probably follow me.” I laughed half-heartedly.

“The dust spinners then. Kora can wash the dirt off after.”

“I don’t want to think about it yet. Can you just hold me?”

“I can do more than that she wriggled her eyebrows.

 

After we’d passed half the night quite pleasantly, I had almost forgotten about Pounce. We lay on our stomachs warring with our thumbs. Aniki was smiling but I knew she didn’t want me to go.

“Port Caynn then, hey?”

“I’ve been there a few times, but not for longer than a day or so.”

“It’s nice enough for a port town. Usual sailors making trouble and lots of foreigners. You know their Rogue?”

“Pearl Skinner. She answers to Rosto though, right?”

Aniki shrugged, her face blank. “In a manner. She pays her dues and he lets her manage her own people.”

She looked up at me seriously now, thumb stilling.

“Be careful with her, Beka. Rosto’s a gentleman in his own way, and he’d never be fool enough to harm a Dog unless there was no escaping it. Pearl’s not afraid to bring the law down on all her people for her own sake.”

“I’ll be mindful.”

She kissed me and our fingers were entwined as I climbed over her, resting on her bare chest.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” She breathed.

“Me too.”

“How much longer do we have?”

“A day? Two?”

She grinned wickedly, hands ducking beneath the covers to rest on my hips. “Then we’d best make the most of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this assumes that Beka goes to Port Caynn and while she may flirt with Dale to win his trust, doesn't go there because she's a good girl. Unfortunately I'm not going to expand into Mastiff because there's only about 7 pages worth of stuff in Corus, but you can imagine she doesn't fall for Farmer either.


End file.
